


Flores

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Time Skip, UsoNa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usopp encontrou alguns girassóis em Boin, e mesmo eles não usando as flores para a batalha, o atirador ainda conseguiu acertar no alvo!* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Flores

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence... mas se fosse meu a Tripulação já estava junta novamente há eras!*
> 
> Oieee!!
> 
> Essa é mais uma daquelas ones da coletânea "Você me faz querer" e corresponde ao cap 1 na postagem original do Nyah! (em 2015~2017)!
> 
> Como (talvez) vocês sabem eu ainda tenho muitas ones Usona para postar, e vocês me verão muito por aqui! Essa one é muito muito curtinha, acho que dá pra nomear ela como "short" inclusive!
> 
> A situação está ambientada em algum momento antes de chegarem à Punk Hazard!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Pop Greens

Usopp a observava de longe. Ela estava no alto do leme gritando ordens, direções, gesticulando. Parecia mais amável, mais gentil, parecia... quase meiga, porém não perdera a energia. E sua beleza estonteante ganhara um ar maduro, o corpo havia definitivamente desabrochado. As longas pernas torneadas e o traseiro arredondado eram encimados por uma cascata ruiva que ondulava tal qual o mar abaixo deles. Ela vestia a parte de cima do mesmo biquíni verde que fazia um impressionante contraste com a pele leitosa.

Usopp fechou os olhos e aspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro das flores de laranjeira cujos galhos balançavam sobre sua cabeça. Ao lado dele Robin plantava mudas de girassóis e margaridas, com o poder da hana hana a morena distribuía pequenos raminhos em espaços ordenados. Observando isso, Usopp lembrou de algo que fez seu sorriso se agigantar.

Ele correu para a oficina, deixando Robin observando suas costas, com ar divertido. Usopp revirou algumas caixas e, com um grito de glória, encontrou um pequeno pacote, nele o atirador leu sua própria letra corrida “Girassol Instantâneo, Inofensivo”. Ele guardou o pacotinho no bolso e resolveu esperar até a noite.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Nami admirava o céu cravejado de estrelas, era uma linda noite de bom clima, mar tranquilo e céu limpo. Ela ouviu o vento sacudir preguiçosamente as folhas de suas laranjeiras, o cheiro das flores espocou no ar, então cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo, imagens dela e Nojiko correndo entre as árvores carregadas de frutos alaranjados a assaltaram, o som da voz de Bellemère ecoou em sua memória.

— Nami.

No entanto, na realidade outra voz dizia seu nome, trazendo-a de volta para a noite de hoje, no convés de um navio, viajando com piratas pelo Novo Mundo.

Ela voltou o rosto para a voz conhecida, os olhos encontraram Usopp, de pé na frente dela, os cabelos presos em um exuberante rabo de cavalo, as tiras amarelas do macacão desciam por seu peito, serpenteando dos ombros até a cintura. Ele agora mais forte e ainda mais moreno, e para Nami parecia ainda mais bonito do que na primeira vez que o viu.

Os olhos castanhos, no entanto, pararam nas mãos do atirador, onde havia no mínimo seis alegres girassóis, ela encarou os olhos escuros de Usopp, buscando alguma dica, mas ele desviou, virando o rosto para o mar além deles.

— Eu... uh... esses girassóis... eles... — Usopp começou um pouco tímido, Nami se enterneceu.

— ... São lindos, Usopp! Eles lembram minha infância.

Usopp experimentou um instante de desespero — lembrando Arlong e outros horrores que lhe foram contados — suas mãos estremeceram levemente, então Nami cerrou os olhos e jogou o rosto para trás, sonhadora.

— Eu corria entre as laranjeiras, vestindo um macacão verde com um enorme girassol estampado na frente.

O atirador encarou-a, submersa, reflexiva. Por um momento Usopp pensou no trabalho escravo e o desespero que Nami passara, mas a sensação evaporou: Ela sorria repleta de lembranças felizes.

— Eu os trouxe de Boin, são inúteis para o combate, diferentes das outras Pop Greens... — então, com o rosto vermelho, continuou — sempre que olhava para eles eu pensava em você.

Sacudida de volta à realidade, Nami abriu os olhos e enfrentou o rosto corado de Usopp, um sorriso sem jeito surgindo no canto dos lábios. Ela apanhou as flores com devoção, e jogou os braços nos ombros dele, segurando o buquê improvisado às costas do moreno.

— Arigatô, Usopp... eu... não esperava por isso.

Usopp piscou desconcertado e se deixou envolver pelo abraço e pelo perfume dela, as estrelas eram cúmplices da sua felicidade. Ele sentiu o coração de Nami acelerado, batendo contra o próprio peito, ela o apertou junto a si, sufocando-o de contentamento e ele suspirou, feliz demais para falar.

Uma brisa marítima fez os galhos das laranjeiras vibrarem, tanto quanto o coração do atirador.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Essa foi uma short bem bem fofinha... a minha ideia no início do projeto era ir apresentando Usona aos poucos pro povo que "NEM SABE QUE ISSO EXISTE" 😳 mas, logo mais vou começar a postar as fics mais hots, então se acostumem... rs...
> 
> Se você realmente leu até aqui... deixe um comentário, gostando ou não, suas impressões são sempre bem-vindas!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
